The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Companies typically perform customer analytics in order to improve the overall profitability of their business by obtaining a better understanding of their customers. In some industries, such as the health insurance industry, customers may generate a profit for the company, or they might cost the company a small or large amount of money depending on the insurance benefits the customer receives. In this scenario, the company might seek to minimize the number of customers that will end up costing a company a large amount of money.